The present disclosure relates to fluid machinery, and more specifically to devices for separating higher-density components from lower-density components in fluids.
Separators are used to separate higher-density components from lower-density components in flow streams, such as from a natural gas flow stream. Close to a wellhead, however, where the flow stream is typically subjected to high pressures and temperatures, the higher and lower-density components in the flow stream can exhibit considerably similar substance characteristics. For instance, liquid molecules and gas molecules subjected to elevated pressures and temperatures are often indistinguishable and, consequently, difficult to separate in a typical separator.
There is a continuing need, therefore, for an apparatus or method for separating higher-density components from lower-density components in a high-pressure flow stream.